


Beg me

by kansas_byrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, Incest, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub!Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansas_byrne/pseuds/kansas_byrne
Summary: Dean is allowed to come.If he'll beg for it.





	Beg me

He’s drenched in sweat, arms braced against the wall, back arched. Behind him, Sam, hair hanging damply in his eyes, holds his hips and thrusts into him. Slowly, maddeningly, the slick slide of him pushes in so deep that Dean can feel Sam’s hip bones crush against his ass. He stills there, panting, resting his forehead against the base of Dean’s neck, trying to collect himself. 

Dean whines, but bites his lips. Sam wants him to beg for it, but it’ll be a cold day in hell before he breaks. Painfully hard, his cock aches for attention, but he refuses to touch it. Sam won't play again if he breaks the rules.

“Ask,” Sam growls against Dean’s skin, licking and biting at his shoulder, leaving a mark next to the other marks there. Dean laughs wildly, bucking back against Sam, earning a swat on the ass for it.

Teeth and lips latch onto his neck, sucking and biting gently, and then harder, and then painfully. Snarling, Sam starts thrusting slowly again, “If you won’t beg for it, then you can’t have it.”

He picks up the pace, pressing himself against  Dean’s back, sweat making him slide and slip, holding onto Dean’s shoulder with his teeth, going past ‘hickey’ into ‘serious bruise’. The pain makes an ecstatic thrill course down through him, ripping Sam’s name from his throat, helplessly begging him for release. Triumphantly, Sam fucks all the way up into him, coming and coming, holding Dean down against the wall.

He leans down to whisper in Dean’s ear breathlessly, “No. You don’t get to come today.”

Dean’s wail of frustration only makes Sam laugh on his way to the shower.

 


End file.
